1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system. More Particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for Frequency Allocation (FA).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cellular mobile communication system including a plurality of base stations, traffic of each base station can exhibit different distribution according to geographical characteristics and temporal characteristics. For example, the traffic of the base station placed in a business area of a city is high during the day and low during the night. In contrast, the traffic of the base station placed in a residential area of the city is low during the day and high during the night. Hence, in a mobile communication system of the related art, mobile communication operators predict maximum traffic per base station and determine Frequency Allocation (FA) of the base station based on the predicted maximum traffic.
However, since the mobile communication system of the related art determines the FA based on the maximum traffic of the base station as stated above, power and channel card resources are wasted in the FA based on the temporal characteristics. For example, provided that the base station expects 1,000-user access in the daytime and 100-user access in the night time, the FA of the base station is determined based on the 1,000 users. Accordingly, the base station is operated with as many channel cards as number of the FAs needed to support the 1,000 users. Thus, the base station can achieve high efficiency by supporting the number of the users corresponding to a maximum accessible capacity during the access time of the 1,000 users. However, when the base station supports the smaller number of the users than the maximum accessible capacity during the access time of the 100 users, the base station disadvantageously wastes resources. In addition, when users over 1,000 access the base station, communication quality of the existing users is deteriorated.
Further, since the traffic can vary according to the change of the mobile communication system environment, the mobile communication operator needs to increase or decrease the FA of each base station by periodically predicting the traffic per base station. The periodic traffic prediction and the FA extension and reduction cause the system operation expense to rise.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.